


Airplane Ajax

by kyrene



Series: His Name is Ajax [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Baby Werewolves, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene/pseuds/kyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of teenage daddy Stiles and his accidental werewolf baby, Ajax. (The baby wasn't really Stiles' despite the note claiming so, but he fell in love with the little boy and couldn't stand to see him go off with a social worker and so he never told anyone that he was still a virgin and that Ajax wasn't his... because Ajax <i>was</i> his, goddammit!)</p><p>Just a sloppy pencil and ink sketch that might be the start of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane Ajax

  


Teenage daddy Stiles with werewolf baby Ajax.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly I write rather than draw (for obvious reasons), but please, please don't ask me to write this. I've got about 9-10 WiPs and outlines and absolutely canNOT start another fic! *puppydog eyes* Trust me, I _want_ to write this... but I just can't. So instead I will DRAW it! I'm hoping for a doujinshi sort of thing, but am willing to settle for a series of sketches. Wish me luck~!!! (Because I'm rusty and because babies are hard to draw. So are Stiles and Derek, tbh! Why do I hate myself....????)
> 
> (If anyone wants to talk to me about writing this themselves, however, I have a few ideas that didn't make their way into the text message I shared and I'd be willing to discuss farming it out.... Just comment here or email me at kuwamiko-at-gmail. I swear I'm totally friendly and eager to talk about Sterek and how awesome Stiles is in general!)


End file.
